Fake Fiance
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: It all started at a wedding from there it spiraled out of control, Now Kim and Jack have to pretend there engaged but luckily for Kim she's not the only one in trouble her step sister Donna is pregnant.
1. Dinner Party disaster Part 1

**Kim POV.**

Weddings are so delusional, one day you spend at least $50,000 and what for a lifetime of arguing or a divorce.

I scoff as I scan the room, I see Jerry's best man kissing my friend Kelsey I swear it's the 7th girl he's kissed tonight.

"Kimmy!" A voice slurs I turn around and see my step-sister Donna Tobin stood there with a half finished Champaign glass.

"Hey Donna"

"I love you!" Donna says her big green eyes watering "So much!"

I giggle "Love you too"

"I've just seen a cute guy so I'll see you later!" Donna giggles before stumbling away, I laugh after her.

"Hello Beautiful" A voice says making my head look to the right, I see my ex-boyfriend Carlson stood there.

"Goodbye" I say shortly facing away from him.

"Don't you miss the old days"

I snort "As if! I was a deluded cheerleader who was sex crazy"

"You miss me"

I laugh "Nope actually I have a boyfriend" I lie.

"Really who?" Carlson says amused "I just got here and all the boys look to be involved with someone"

I look around the room and see Jerry's best man coming out of the bathroom, I quickly rush over to him wobbling slightly from my heels.

"Will you pretend to my boyfriend?" I ask desperately, I inwardly cringe at how pathetic I sound.

The guy blinks "What?"

"My ex boyfriend is rubbing it in my face how I'm single so please pretend to be my boyfriend? "

He raises his eyebrow pulling an adorable expression "What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you!"

"How much?"

"$60"

"Deal" He says smiling, I roll my eyes.

I drag him by his arm over too Carlson, The guy wraps his arm around my waist.

"This is my boyfriend" I say with a smug look on my face.

"Jack" The guy says holding his hand out which Carlson to ignores.

"Okay rude" Jack mutters making me giggle slightly.

"I'm Kimmy's ex-boyfriend"

"Well I'm her current boyfriend which is going to kick your ass if you don't leave her alone!" Jack says his tone threatening.

"Okay, I'll go! Bye Kimmy" Carlson says winking at me at the end of his sentence, he walks away.

"Well he's a dick" My fake boyfriend comments.

I nod "Yeah and sadly I use to date that"

"I know what a shame where's my money?"

I roll my eyes and open my purse giving him $60 "There you go, Thanks"

Jack pulls his money slightly grinning "No thank you"

"Wanna hang out?"

"Oh sorry I've got a bridesmaid to play with" He says winking walking away.

"Just great" I mutter to myself, I scan the room and see Donna kissing Brody Carlson another ex-boyfriend of mine, Did Grace and Jerry really have to invite my ex-boyfriends?

I grab a glass of champagne and down it before going over to Grace.

"Kimmy! We're just About to throw the bouquet?"

I fake enthusiasm "Yay!"

"I know right!" Grace giggles before walking on to the stage and tapping the microphone "Hello Single and unmarried ladies its bouquet time!"

All the girls gather round excitedly, I roll my eyes.

Grace turns around and throws the bouquet.

I yawn and stretch my arms making me catch the bouquet, my eyes widen.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford! Is the next one to walk down the aisle" Grace cheers making people cheer as well making me blush.

"WELL DONE JACK!" Carlson cheers making me freeze.

"What?" Grace asks.

I look around the room and Jacks eyes catch mine.

"Me and Kim are dating!" Jack shouts.

"Aww!" Grace cheers "To Jack and Kim"

"To Jack and Kim" Everyone cheers.

"Come on Gracie! It's your big day!" I say.

Grace laughs "Okay and too me and Jerry!"

"Grace and Jerry" Everyone cheers.

Jack walks over to me "I just saved your ass"

I give him a smile "I know I'm so grateful"

"I think you owe me a little more money"

I roll my eyes and fish out $30 from my purse "There you go!"

"Are you rich?"

I shrug "I own my own successful bakery"

Jack blinks "Do you own 'Crawford Cupcakes?"

I nod "Yeah you heard of it?"

"My favorite place to get food"

I give him a soft smile "Pop by on a Wednesday, I'll be working the till and I may give you discount"

"Dude! I love you!"

I giggle "Thanks"

* * *

I shut my alarm off, I groggily get up rubbing my head.

I make my bed and go towards my dressing table, I brush my long curly hair making it frizz slightly sighing I pull it up in a high ponytail.

I apply foundation, mascara, blusher, eyebrow pencil and strawberry lipgloss.

I go towards my wardrobe and change into a pink polo and black leggings.

I go into my living room and see Donna throwing up?!

"YOU'VE GOT SICK ON THE CARPET!" I shout loudly glaring at my half sister.

"No i didn't" She mumbles wiping sick off her mouth.

"YES YOU DID!" I shout gesturing towards the puddle of sick by the TV.

"That was already there"

I run towards with my fist raised making her scream and run quickly, I lunge at her making her scream loudly.

"You can't hit me!"

I roll my eyes "You ruined my carpet!"

"I'm pregnant!"

My eyes widen "WHAT? WHEN? WHO? HOW? WHY?"

"Okay What? I'm pregnant when? Graces wedding who? Let's not talk about that How? He inserted his penis in my vagina and why? I don't know ask God"

I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at my sister "Your an idiot"

The strawberry blondes eyes fill with tears "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because baby sister you got pregnant!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

I laugh "It's called the pill or a condom"

"It's called I was under the influence" Donna defends.

"Or called being stupid" I point out.

"Hey! At least I didn't invent a fake boyfriend which everyone knows about"

My eyes widen "What?"

"We all know about Jack, your mum has invited him round for an evening meal"

I choke on my air "Shit!"

Donna Smirks smugly "Who's idiot now?"

Glaring at the five foot girl next to me I roll my eyes "Still you preggers"

The phone rings, I quickly answer it "Hello?"

"Kimberly baby!" My mum says.

"Mum! About Jack-"

"Isn't it wonderful! After Carlson I thought you turned..."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion "Into a nun?"

"Oh no dear into, a lesbian"

I glare at the phone "Mum I'm NOT A LESBIAN!"

Mum laughs "Obviously, tell Jack that it's tonight at our house"

"tonight?!"

"Yes it was going to be on Friday but your dad-"

"Step dad" I correct.

"Tonight at 7 don't be late!"

"Okay see you soon" I squeak out hanging up quickly.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream making Donna scream as well.

"Why are you screaming?!"

"I wanted to join in!" My sister yells, I hit her with a pillow.

"I need to find Jack!"

"I have his number" Donna says, making me tilt my head.

"Please say he isn't the baby daddy?"

My step-sister snorts "As if! Jack is roommates with Brody"

"Brody is baby daddy isn't he?"

"Maybe a little?"

I roll my eyes "Maybe a little?"

"Fine yes! He is!"

"Ring Jack!" I hiss, Donna nods and pulls out her phone scrolling and tapping.

"Here you go" She says throwing me the phone.

Catching it I place the apple product to my ear "Jack?"

"Hello?" He mumbles in a sleepy tone which is quiet, actually really sexy.

"It's Kim from Grace and Jerry's wedding"

"Are you the one I slept with or who I fake boyfriend for?"

"Fake boyfriend" I say cringing "I need a favor"

"What Kayla?"

"It's KIM!" I snap "Carry out Pretending to be my boyfriend please?"

"Why?"

"Because my stupid loud mouth step-sister told my mum that we were dating and now she wants to meet you"

"Ugh!...Fine for $110"

I sigh "Fine! You are not cheap Brewer"

"Whatever Kiera what time do you pick me up?"

"It's KIM! And around half 6, the meal starts at 7 meet me outside my bakery"

I hear fingers being clicked "Now I remember you! Crawford Cupcakes!"

"That's me! See you at half six"

"Okay bye Kathy!"

"KIM!" I screech making Jack laugh I hang up.

"Aw! What a cute couple he doesn't even know your name!" Donna teases.

"Whatever whore" I mumble going into the kitchen.

* * *

I change into something quite classy my parents were judgemental About me, wish is why I feel bad on Donna telling them she's pregnant tonight.

I look in the mirror, I was wearing a Aztec dress with black tights my blonde hair had a slight curl I had foundation, blusher, eyebrow pencil, mascara and lipgloss on.

"Sissy!" My step sister shouts making me go into the living room, I see her with long strawberry blonde hair up into an elegant high doughnut bun, she was wearing a bright orange dress with matching lipstick.

"How do I look?" She asks twirling around.

"Pretty elegant baby mama"

"Don't call me that!"

I roll my eyes "Whatever preggers"

There's a knock on the door, I go and answer it to see Brody stood there.

"Kim" He says awkwardly.

"Brody.."

I hear a snort making me turn around I see Donna stood there "Please guy's enough with the awkward sexual tension, you're stuck with each other now"

I blink "So you're keeping the baby?"

"Obviously!" Donna scoffs "So save lots of money Aunty Kimmy for your favorite niece or nephew"

I glare at her "Will do yummy mummy"

There's a another knock on the door, please don't be another ex boyfriend! I open it and see Jack stood there I tilt my head.

"Jack? Thought I was meeting you outside of Crawford Cupcakes"

Jack nods "Yeah but Brody gave me a lift sorry I'm late I was talking to some fit brunette"

I roll my eyes "My boyfriend for the evening ladies and gentlemen"

"Aw is Kimmy jealous?"

"No! But thanks for remembering my name honey it means a lot!"

"Shall we go?" Donna asks.

Jack stares at her before walking closer "Hey Beautiful"

My step sister giggles "Hey"

I scoff "She's pregnant jackass"

Jack quickly steps away "It's not mine is it?"

"No dude! It's mine" Brody says rolling his eyes.

"I feel really sorry for you" My fake boyfriend says placing a hand on Brody's shoulder.

We all leave mine and Donna's apartment, and walk outside the building it was already pitch black.

"I'm cold!" Donna whines for the tenth time in the last 3 minutes.

"Oh shut up princess" Jack moans.

"You can't be mean to a pregnant woman"

I scoff "Being pregnant isn't a disease Donna"

"Well sorry I'm not a virgin Kimmy"

I turn around glaring at her, making her yelp and run to Brody's car.

"This should be a fun evening". Brody mumbles.

**AN: Should I continue?**

**Do you like Donna? I always ask this because in most stories she's horrible but in mine she's nice.**

**Funniest character?**

**Favorite character?**


	2. Dinner party Disaster Part 2

**Kim POV.**

We start driving I'm in the front with Brody while Donna and Jack are in the back because I held shotgun.

"I'm going to be sick!" Donna mumbles covering her hand with her mouth.

"Hold it in!" Jack whines.

"I can't" My step sister says before I hear a gagging, I turn around and see her projectile vomiting on Jack.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jack screeches putting his hands up as defenses

"DONNA!" I screech, Donna faces me before being sick on me luckily not as much as she was on Jack but I still attempt to block it with my hands.

I have tears in my eyes "EWW!"

Brody gags before pulling over and winding down the window being sick.

"What the hell am I going to wear?!" I scream, trying to wipe the sick of my dress.

"It's in my hair!" Donna Cries.

"It's in my everything" Jack mutters harshly flicking sick on my sister.

"STOP IT!" Brody shrieks "I'm going to be sick!"

"Again" Donna mutters.

Brody quickly faces her glaring "You have no room to talk!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"We know" Me, Brody and Jack chorus in together making Donna huff and cross her arms.

"Brody please just drive to my parents house, we'll clean up when we're there" I say.

Brody nods unwinding his Window more, before driving again "It smells horrible!"

"Sorry" The strawberry blonde says sheepishly "I think it's the tuna"

"Tuna?" Jack asks.

"I made some tuna before we went I got Hungry"

I face her "Donna! You know tuna always makes you sick"

"I was craving it!"!

"I'm going to kill you" Jack mutters "You got sick on my phone!"

"I said sorry" She groans.

I sigh with relief as Brody pulls up to mine and Donna's parents estate.

"You got some nice bricks" Jack says, I nod smugly.

The front door opens, I see Mum and Jeff my step-dad stood there.

I roll down my windows "Hey mum"

She crinkles her nose "What's that smell dear?"

Jack throws some more sick of himself "That would be Donna"

Donna leans her head towards the window "Hey step-mama"

"Why don't you kids get changed upstairs and I'll get the maid to do a quick wash" Mum suggests.

We all nod and step out of the car, I hear squelching I turn next to me and see Donna scrapping sick out of her high heels making Brody gag.

"Brody! Get a grip how are you going to cope when the baby comes? They are sick alot!" Donna snaps before walking faster inside.

"Kim with all due respect your sister is crazy" Brody mutters before jogging slightly inside, leaving me and Jack alone.

"Your sister better pop that kid out of her soon, otherwise I'm breaking up with you" He says.

I roll my eyes "Love you two babe!"

Jack winks before going inside making me feel slightly flushed.

I quickly follow him and go upstairs, I see Donna stood there in her underwear.

"Donna!" I yell shielding my eyes.

"Kimmy! We live together and have done since we we're 13!"

"You may be annoying but girl you've got a rocking body" Jack says with seduction in his voice, I remove the hands from my eyes.

Brody whacks his roommate around the head "Dude! That's my baby mama"

"What she's a future MILF!" Jack defends.

Brody shields Donna with the jumper he was about to put on so he can get changed.

"Don't look!" Donna scolds at Brody who was already staring at the ceiling.

"I won't I promise" He whispers.

"You can put it down now" My strawberry blonde step sister says softly, Brody removes the jumper to reveal Donna wearing a long bright yellow jumper with a black dog on.

I snort "Attractive Don"

Brody pulls the jumper over his head, the jumper had rudolph on.

"Bit early yet" Jack teases referring to the Christmas theme the jumper had.

I quickly change into one of my mum's dresses.

"You get a dress! I got a jumper!"

I roll my eyes "Donna, Donna my dear sister get a grip on life"

I turn around and see Jack wearing brown pants, a bright orange shirt with a green sweatervest.

I stifle a laugh sadly Donna and Brody couldn't control there giggles.

"Let's just get with stupid meal over with!" Jack grumbles storming down stairs, I follow him but I hear a bit of Donna's and Brody's conversation before.

"Thanks for not looking, not a lot of boys would of done that" She whispers.

"Hey! I promised" Brody says walking past me, I wait at the top of the stairs for her.

"He's not a bad guy" I tell her.

"Who?"

"Brody, he'll defiantly do his share with the baby"

A smile tugs on her lips "Yeah I think he will too" her smile turns into a frown "I wish my mum was hear though"

My heart broke hearing my sisters voice break slightly "Hey! Your mum is so proud of you and loves you so much" I tell her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Kimmy"

"No problem whore"

Donna playfully shoves me "Whatever slut"

We both laugh before I wrap a arm around her shoulder walking into the dinning room.

"Nice for you girls to join us" Mum mutters, I roll my eyes and sit down next to Jack, Donna and Brody across from us.

"Before we begin does anybody have an announcement" Jeff says, I stare at Donna who looks at me panicked I give her a reassuring nods before sipping my white wine.

"Kim and Jack are getting married!" She shrieks.

I spit out my wine choking slightly "What?!"

"Aw Kimmy bear! Congratulations" Jeff says.

I hear a sob I turn to my mum who's currently crying "Finally! I thought you would be a crazy cat lady!"

I glare at her "Jeez thanks!" I say before taking another sip of my wine "Well I have announcement too...Donna's PREGNANT!"

The strawberry blonde glares at me and mouths 'I will kill you'.

"Donna! your pregnant" Jeff's voice booms.

"Yes daddy" Donna says shakily "But it's BRODY WHO KNOCKED ME UP!"

Brody glares at her "DUDE!"

Mum shakes her head "Oh dear"

Brody looks around realizing he's currently labled as the bad guy "JACK! Once ate a penny"

We all face Jack who's currently stuffing his face with bread "What?" He asks his mouth full.

"I think we should end this meal" Mum snaps.

"We've not even had the starter" Donna says.

"Exactly" Mum groans.

We all nod and stand up.

"Thanks you for an lovely evening, just mail me my clothes" Brody says hastily going towards the front door.

"Bye daddy! Love you" Donna says quickly follow Brody outside.

Jack looks around "Well...Bye!" He says before running outside.

"Bye mummy! Jeff" I say faking a smile.

I'll ring you dear about wedding ideas" Mum calls after me, making me groan.

I quickly get into the car "Donna! Mum thinks me and Jack are ENGAGED!"

"She'll get over it" My sister says waving it off.

"You better be paying me atleast a thousand for this wedding" Jack mumbles, I punch his arm.

"Not while I'm driving!" Brody yelps.

"Sorry dad" Donna mumbles making us all laugh.

**An if I get these questions answered I'll give you chapter 2, as this is the second part of chapter 1.**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Do you want more Donna and Brody?**

**Shall I do different POV? Like Donna's Jacks or Brody's or shall I keep it just Kim.**

**Favorite moment so far?. **


End file.
